jojos_circusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Potato
"Hot Potato" was the first track off of Yummy Yummy. It was originally written by John William Field during The Wiggles' busking years. The song was originally called "Hot Tamale", but it was re-written as "Hot Potato" once it got a studio release. This song has been performed at just about every Wiggles concert known, and it's the song that people mostly associate The Wiggles with. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (1994) * Written by: J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by EMI Music * Engineered by: Tony Douglass, Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios 1994 * M. Cook: Bass Guitar, Vocal * A. Field: Guitar, Vocal * J. Fatt: Piano, Vocal * G. Page: Vocal The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (Little Wiggles version) * Written by: J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by: EMI/Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick * Guitars: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Assistant Engineer: [[Matt Acland|Matt Varon Bon Acland]] Yummy Yummy (1998) * Written by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded and Mixed in: Sydney, Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by: The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studio 301, Sydney, Australia Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field * Published by: EMI Music Publishing Australia * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller Play Piano with... The Wiggles (sheet music) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Play Piano with... The Wiggles (audio) * Written by: John Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Special Thanks to: Don Bartley, Chris Brooks, Tony Henry. The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read Wiggle Around Australia * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Nursery Rhymes (video) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Listen Song Lyrics 1994 Greg: Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Wiggles: Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Spaghetti Spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy, ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy, ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that Mashed banana, mashed banana (Wiggles: Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Banana) Banana (Banana) Banana, banana, banana Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy, ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy, ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato 1998 Greg: Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Wiggles: Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Spaghetti Spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Paul Paddick: Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: Mashed banana, mashed banana (Wiggles: Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Banana) Banana (Banana) Banana, banana, banana Paul Paddick: Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: Hot potato, hot potato (Wiggles: Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, potato, potato Whoo! 2013 Lachy: Hot potato, hot potato (Wiggles: Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Wiggles: Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Spaghetti Spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Wiggles: Ah, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Lachy:' Mashed banana, mashed banana (Wiggles: Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Banana) Banana (Banana) Banana, banana, banana Wiggles: Ah, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Lachy: Hot potato, hot potato (Wiggles: Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, potato, potato Wiggles: Whoo! Trivia * In late 1996, The Wiggles put in a different instrumental track for the song. * In 1998 concerts from February to September, Captain Feathersword tickles the Wiggles during the chorus and third verse. * The Taiwanese version is called Sweet Corn because potatoes are not eaten as commonly in Taiwan. * Most instrumental versions such as the one on Play Piano with The Wiggles sound the same as the one in the 1994 version. Musical director from "Barney the Dinosaur" Joe Phillips did the music for the US trailer of The Wiggles. * The song was written on the spot by John Field when he and the four Wiggles would busk in the early days. The song was intended as a response to the Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons' Rag Doll, and was originally called Hot Tamale. According to Murray, the Wiggles believed that many children would not know what a Tamale is, so they changed it to the more universal Hot Potato. Other verses cold spaghetti and mashed banana followed. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids video game by Ubisoft, which was released on November 9, 2010. * The music that uses this song was originally written by John Field who was in The Cockroaches in the 80s. * An instrumental track is played over the credits of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles 2010 DVD. * The 2013 version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * On The Wiggles' YouTube channel, the Nursery Rhymes version was uploaded on June 1st 2017, the Wiggle Around Australia version of both this song and Hot Potato were uploaded on August 3rd 2017, and the Meet the Orchestra version was uploaded on March 22nd 2018. * The "Whoo!" at the very end wasn't added until 1996. Gallery HotPotato.jpg|Original 1994 version HotPotato-1996Live.jpg|1996 version (Wiggledance!) GregSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing in 1996 version HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|1998 version from Yummy Yummy (1998 video) (the version most of America is familiar with) HotPotato-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|"Hey Hey It's Saturday" HotPotato-1998Live.jpg|1998 version (The Wiggles Big Show) HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland cameo HotPotato-December1998Live.jpg|1999 version (The Wiggly Big Show) Note: Cartoon Potatoes are seen in the background. HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-2000Live.jpg|2000 live HotPotato-DanceRehearsal.jpg|Dance rehearsal File:HotPotato-SydneyCentreStage.jpg|Sydney Centre Stage HotPotato-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2009 version (Wiggly Circus LIVE) HotPotato-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) HotPotato-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker in 2011 live prologue HotPotato-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray and The Wiggly Mascots in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2013Prologue.png|Emma and Simon in 2013 prologue HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) HotPotato-WiggleBayConcert.png|2002 version (Yes Dear "Make Every Second Count") HotPotato-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) BrettSingingHotPotato.jpg|Brett singing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-AustraliaHouse.jpg|Australia House performance HotPotato-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing!) SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing in 2006 version File:HotPotato-UKLive.jpg|UK live HotPotato-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live HotPotato-2013.jpg|2013 version HotPotato-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) HotPotato-IrelandLive.jpg|2012 version (Celebration!) HotPotato-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2005 TV prologue ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal singing this song HotPotato-SixFlags.jpg|Six Flags version HotPotato-Dreamworld.jpg|Dreamworld version HotPotato-SongAward.png|An award for this song HotPotato-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|2001 version (The Today Show appearance) HotPotato-Channel9News.jpg|"Channel 9 News" clip EverybodyWiggle!129.png|Taiwanese version of prologue SweetCorntitlecard.png|Taiwanese song title EverybodyWiggle!138.png|Taiwanese version EverybodyWiggle!139.png|Carlos singing this song HotPotato-FRESH.jpg|"FRESH" clip HotPotato-HeartBreakfast.jpg|Heart Breakfast JohnTravoltaSingingHotPotato.jpg|John Travolta singing this song HotPotato-Hospital.jpg|Jeff and Anthony singing "Hot Potato" in hospital HotPotato-CBSLive.jpg|CBS Early Show HotPotato-Today.jpg|Today performance HotPotato-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|"Powerhouse Museum" clip HotPotato-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 HotPotato-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip HotPotato-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|"Carols in the Domain" version HotPotato-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip HotPotato-CitiFieldMetsGame.jpg|Citi Field Mets Game HotPotato-2013Live.png|2013 live HotPotato-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance HotPotato-LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse HotPotato-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio LachySingingHotPotato.jpg|Lachy singing this song File:GregPageSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2013 (The Unwined Bar) HotPotato-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes live GregPageSingingattheHenryParkesCenterOpenDay.jpg|Greg singing this song at the Henry Parkes Center Open Day HotPotato-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby performance HotPotato-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Hot Potato from (Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Appearances Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a rock'n'roll style *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggle Around Australia * Nursery Rhymes * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Happy 15th Birthday! * On the Road with The Wiggles * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * The Best of The Wiggles * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Episode Appearances *Foodman *Funny Greg (Concert) *Wiggle Food *Play (a.k.a. At Play) (concert) *Work *Hygiene *Garden Fun *Hot Potato (episode) *Dorothy's Ballet *Prehistoric Party *S.S Feathersword *A Lot Of Camelot! *Clean Your Teeth (episode) (Concert) *The Gorilla Dance (Concert) *The Glass Is Half Full (Concert) *Is That Simon? *Driving in the Big Red Car! *We Like Fruit * Little Sir Echo (Instrumental) * Hot Potato (Series 9 episode) * Hot Potato (Series 10 episode) * The Wiggly Plane * Irish Dancing * Emma, the Firefighter * Yummy Yummy (Series 9 episode) * Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Live Hot Potatoes! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * The Best of The Wiggles * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Karaoke Songs 1 * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Everybody Come Wiggle! Medley Performances *Wiggly Medley-third song *The Wiggly Owl Medley-second song *Go, Go, Go! Medley-third song